Talking with the Author 5 Re-Edit Version
by GrimlockX4
Summary: Re-Edited version of Talking with the Author.


**A/N:** I would like to inform all my watchers and those who have read, reviewed and faved my other stories for the long hiatus and why I haven't updated or posted any new ones for some time now is the reason I haven't updated in so long is first mentioned in my main page, if you have already seen it then you already know why and if you haven't I suggest you go to my main page and you'll understand why.

I due hope to do my best at writing out this story without my A.D.H.D. and autism keeping me from losing time on this story.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Any familiar characters that appear in this I do NOT own, they belong to their rightful owners of whatever company that owns them. Farrah Willows/Persiana belongs to Persiana13.  
_

**Talking with the Author 5 (Re-edit Version)  
**

**Hello everyone, been a very long time since I last did a chat with everyone.  
**

Beast Wars Cheetor walks out.

"Yeah what's been the long hold up for anyway?"

Rattrap walks in behind him. "Yeah what have you been doing anyway, ya lazy author?"

**I'll pretend I didn't hear that from you cheese breath. ****Well for starters in the past I had been struggling with addiction that goes against my faith. Yes, I am a Christian but wasn't acting like one should have been years ago. If you want the full story, please do go to my profile and see the full reasons why I've been inactive.**

**Also I would like to announce that I've got several story ideas planned out in my favorite cartoons and video games with inspiration from Persiana13 and Red Witch. As well as start on my own take of Dancing Fools with Farrah as my co-host, with his permission of course.  
**

X-Men Evo Rogue marches in along with several other characters from X-Men Evolution and G.I. Joe such as Jean, Toad, Xavier,

"Oh hell no, there is no way I'll be starring in one of your future stories that's been inspired by those crazy authors!"

**Wanna bet? **The author pulls out remote that activates a trap door and Rogue falls in.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Comes her screams as she falls into a pit full of skunks. "AH MY EYES, THEY'RE BURNING AND I CAN'T BREATHE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU CRAZY AUTHOR!" She screams.

Farrah walks in. "Do I get to wear scandalous looking dresses and humiliate Barbie?" *Gives author the old puppy eye trick*

**Certainly, just be sure to keep the dresses at a PG-13 rating. Also I'll be sure to stock up on any kind of weapon you can use in case of any unwanted visitors decide to show up.**

Doors slam open as Catman enters.

"Goddess I've returned for you!" He shouts.

**Speaking of which. **Author activates another trap door that sends Catman into a pit full of German Shepherds.

"AHHHH! BAD DOGGIES! SOMEBODY HELP ME! YEOW! ONE OF THEM JUST BIT MY BUTT!" screamed Catman.

Persiana yells down the pit. "FORGET IT CATMAN, I'LL NEVER BE YOUR BRIDE UNTIL I'M OLD AND GREY!"

Jean Grey speaks up. "Why do you or any other author enjoys writing out stories where the Brotherhood gets all the attention and the X-Men get humiliated at?"

**Well there are several answers to your question Jean. First is it's cause you, Scott and the other X-men got WAY too much screen time in the canon series and the Brotherhood centered stories are much more enjoyable to read and do whatever we like to you.**

Author laughs evilly before he pushes another button that dumps green slime all over her.

"AAAAAHHHH! MY HAIR, MY CLOTHES! THEY'RE RUINED, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GRIMLOCKX4!" Jean then storms off the set.

Toad hops on stage. "Nice one GrimlockX4, good to see that another Author has some Brotherhood in them Yo."

Author grins. **Anytime Toad, I really like how Red Witch does stories with you guys making the lives of the X-Men, Kelly, Mystique, Magneto and Duncan extra miserable. Anti-Heroes are much more cooler, such as DEADPOOL!**

Deadpool comes onto the stage with a spotlight shining on him.

"Why thank you GrimlockX4, I'm so very honored to be here. Now where are the chimmichangas I was promised?"

**Head on over the to the kitchen area, that's where they're at.**

The Merc with a mouth then speeds off like the Road Runner heading for the kitchen.

Author blinks. **Whoa I didn't know he could run that fast. Well there ya go folks, I don't know when I'll post a fresh new story but I'll be sure make it a good one.**

"Oh great just what we didn't need to hear." Jean groaned.

End of of Talking with the Author 5.**  
**


End file.
